The Rose And The Crow
by Stoneyc
Summary: 25 year old, Naima Rose had to be discharged from the army, to take care of her 16 year old sister, Aria after the untimely death of their mother. They move from Florida, to Oakland, after Naima lands a job as a corrections officer at Stockton state prison, where she will meet a man that she has no intentions on falling for- the one and only, Jackson teller.
1. Rookie

**Chapter 1: Rookie**

 **Chapter one:**

 **Rookie**

 **Jackson Teller**

"Teller!" My eyes opened, when I heard one of the guards say my name, from outside the cell door. I climbed out of the small, uncomfortable cot and walked up to the door. I ran a hand through my now short hair and sighed, tiredly.

"What's up?" I asked, glancing over at the clock on my cell wall. It was 5:45am.

"You got mail, brotha'. Officer Williams, a tall dark skinned C/O slid an envelope through the bean slot. He was the overseer of my unit and one of the good officers.

"Thanks." I picked the envelope up and smiled when I saw 'Tara' written across the front of it. I tapped the letter in one hand and sat back on my cot. I was happy to finally hear from her after she hadn't been answering my calls, or been to visit me in two weeks. I ripped open the letter and started to read.

 _Jackson,_

 _Before I say what I have to say, I just want to start off by letting you know that I love you. You know I do, but as of late I've been doing a lot of thinking while you've been in there, and I'm at the point in my life where I just don't want this life anymore. I don't want to deal with the porn stars, the club life, you being in prison, the stress that comes with it... I don't want any of it anymore. I don't just want to be your old lady anymore, Jax. I wanted to be your wife, the mother of your children. And I wanted more than anything for you to get out of the life, not just for me, but for yourself. The life you live is gonna be the death of you, if you keep going the way you're going. But I know how much you love the club, and that would be selfish of me to ask you to just up and leave it behind. Therefore, I'll leave. I'm going back to Chicago, to start my residency at the hospital up there. I'm so sorry it has to be this way, but I can't keep going on like this, Jackson. I really do love you, but in all reality, I'm just not in love with you the way I used to be. Again, I'm sorry. I just have to do what's in my best interest for once. I'll already be gone by the time you get this letter, so don't write back. Goodbye Jackson._

 _-Tara_

I stared down at the letter, in total disbelief. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that my old lady, my high school sweetheart, my FIRST LOVE, had just up and left me when I needed her the most. I couldn't believe that after everything we had been through together, she would just pack up and leave when things got rough. I sat in my bunk, on the verge of tears, as I looked at the cursive letters, written in red ink.

I wanted to cry so bad, but Instead, I just blinked my tears back, folded the paper, and put it back in its envelope. I leaned forward, with my elbows on my knees, as mixed emotions of rage and heartbreak coursed through my body.

How could she do this to me?

I chucked the letter on my bed and shook my head, as I sat there at a loss for words.

"Alright, inmates! Time for breakfast! Let's get a move on!" Williams's voice echoed throughout our pod, as he buzzed our cell doors open.

I got dressed and walked out, totally forgetting to brush my teeth or wash my face, because that's just how flustered I was. I felt like I could snap at any given moment. I just drew in a deep breath, wishing like hell that I could have a cigarette, as I made my way down to the chow hall.

I grabbed a tray off of the line and headed over to where I saw, Happy, Juice, Bobby, and Tig already seated and eating, no sign of Clay. I don't know how the hell they were so content with eating this bullshit, but I hated it. I sat down and looked at the food, in disgust. I stabbed the undercooked egg with my fork and watched as the orange yolk oozed out.

I'm not eating this shit. I thought, frowning down at the different colored slop that was thrown onto my tray. I was glad I had some food from commissary left in my cell, because fuck that. I pushed my tray away and shook my head, as my thoughts went right back to the letter I'd just read. I heard the guys talking about something, but I wasn't really paying attention with everything that was going on.

"Hey, Jax." I looked up to see Juice looking at me, across the table. "You good, man?" He asked, sounding concerned. The rest of the guys turned their attention towards me, and I just nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good, bro. What are you talking about over there, and where's Clay?" I asked, trying to keep the focus off of me. I wasn't ready to let them know what Tara did yet, but I was going to tell them in due time. I just needed time to process the whole thing.

"Juice here, was just telling us about some new lady guard that just started working here. And Clay is at visitation with Gemma." Bobby told me, as he shoved a spoonful of whatever the fuck it was, in his mouth.

"The newbie came to my cell to drop off my mail earlier. I didn't catch her name, but she's fine as fuck, brother." Juice sounded like he was in desperate need of pussy.

I guess being in prison for nine months will do that to a man. I was sexually frustrated myself, and it sucked, knowing that I now had no one to take it out on when I get out, in five months.

I scoffed. "Yeah right. Knowing your taste in women, the new girl probably looks like roadkill." I smirked, getting a laugh out of the rest of the guys.

Juice rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. You'll see, and when you do, don't be mad when I say I told you so." He added, and I shook my head.

This was something I had to see for myself. Juice's taste in women was the reason why. I couldn't take the kid seriously, when he had a reputation for fucking anything that was willing to spread it's legs. He continued telling the guys about the new guard, and I just sat there pushing my food around with my fork, thinking about Tara... again.

She was all I thought about in here, ever since I got locked up. I planned on proposing to her, when I got out. I even had plans on getting out of the club and getting the hell out of charming when my time in here was up. She was my everything, and has been since we were sixteen. She's left me once before, and I was sure that after she came back, she was there to stay. But I was wrong. How the fuck am I supposed to bounce back from this?!

"Dammmnn!" I heard Happy's gruff voice say, and I glanced over at him. He was looking across the chow room, with a shocked look on his face. I followed his gaze, to a brown skinned female guard. I knew she had to be the new guard Juice was going on about, because I had never seen her working here before.

That son of a bitch wasn't lying, as far as I could see, this girl was beautiful. She was golden brown skinned, and her hair was jet black. It was braided in four cornrows that were wrapped in a bun at the nape of her neck. I couldn't see much else, as it was hidden by her uniform.

She was standing by the far wall, drinking coffee and talking to Officer Williams. When she took a sip of coffee and took the cup down, she spread her lips into a vibrant smile, revealing her perfect white teeth. Her defined cheekbones rose higher and higher, the bigger her smile got. I was almost mesmerized, by how stunning this woman was. I think the guys noticed me, basically drooling over this woman, because they were all laughing. I snapped out of my daze and looked over to see all eyes on me.

"Hey." I looked over at Juice, who had a smug grin plastered on his face. "I told you so."

"How would Tara feel about you eye fucking a black chick?" Tig laughed, and so did the others, but I didn't find it funny. He had no clue what was going on with me and Tara, and I was honestly tired of the racism that was still prevalent among certain club members. That was one thing I was working to eliminate, when I got out, along with the gun running.

I just shook my head shamefully at them, and turned my attention back to the rookie, as she took another sip of coffee. I found myself watching her tough, tomboyish mannerisms, and comparing her to Tara. She was different from any woman I'd ever seen, or been with, and I liked that. As I admired her beauty from across the cafeteria, I did what any other sexually frustrated man would do, and started to undress her with my eyes. She was definitely a sight to see.

* * *

 **Naima Rose**

"So, after the inmates eat breakfast, we'll do count and then they can have recreation time. Are you nervous about having to handle the Ferguson unit, on your own after today?" Officer Williams, the tall, dark, and good looking C/O, who was training me asked. We were standing by the wall, in the dining room, overseeing the inmates as they ate breakfast.

I took a sip of my coffee. "Nervous? No. Eager sounds like a better word." I replied, confidently.

"Why? Do I look nervous?" I asked, lowering my eyebrows, as I looked up at Williams.

"I just asked because, the Ferguson unit has some pretty tough inmates. They can get crazy too. We had this one inmate, who liked to write bible scriptures on the wall, with his feces... We gave him the nickname 'Holy Shit', until he was eventually transferred to the psych unit. I don't really know why the Captain would assign a woman to Ferguson anyway."

I flinched a little, shocked by his borderline sexist comment. I was probably tougher than half of the male C/O's in this damn prison. Who the hell was he, to doubt me just because I'm a woman. I started to give him a few choice words, but decided to be nice on my first day.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can handle it. Besides, I've done way tougher things than babysitting a unit full of grown men." I told him, taking another sip of my coffee.

"Really? What's that? If you don't mind me asking." He said, with a curious look on his face.

"I served in the army reserves for seven years. I fought, on the front lines, in Iraq before I was honorably discharged. Trust me when I say, this is nothing compared to that." I told him, with a wink.

I knew it came off as me being arrogant, but I didn't care. I hate it when people doubt my ability to do my job, just because I have a vagina and a set of titties.

Williams nodded, with an impressed look on his face. "So you're a military woman, huh? That explains why you're so rough around the edges." He chuckled.

I smirked and shrugged. "I guess. The military is good at molding you into a tough person. You have to be like that, especially when you're putting your life on the line everyday." I said.

"Why did you get discharged? If you don't mind me asking."

"Family issues." I said, simply. I had known Williams, all of two hours, and didn't feel comfortable sharing that kind of personal information with him.

Just then, a buzzing sound filled the cafeteria and in walked Warden. Todd Anderson.

Williams and I looked over to see what the short stocky, bald man was doing in here, and he motioned for me to come here. My face twisted in confusion, as I quickly made my way over to him, by the double doors.

"Hey Warden." I smiled, wondering what it was that he wanted.

"You have a phone call, in my office. It's an administrator from Oakland high school." He said, and I instantly knew it had something to do with my sixteen year old sister, Aria.

I nodded and looked over at Williams, who had a quizzical look on his face. "I'll be right back, I have a phone call down in the office!" I shouted over the sound of the inmates talking.

Williams nodded and I threw my now, empty coffee cup into the trash bin, then I walked out with Captain. Anderson, down to his office.

"Officer Rose speaking." I said into the black telephone, mentally praying that Aria wasn't in trouble.

"Hi, this is Mrs. Richardson. We met at Aria's enrollment. I'm calling to inform you that she didn't show up to first hour, and I was wondering if she's running late, or if you know where she might be." The woman's professional voice came through the receiver. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"That fucking kid!" I grumbled, totally forgetting that I was on the phone.

"I'm sorry?" The administrator said, wanting me to repeat myself.

"I'm not sure where she is. I woke her up, so she could get on the bus, before I came to work. My guess is that she's cuttting class. I'll be sure to have a talk with her when I get home tonight." I told the her, through a forced pleasant voice.

"It's her first day of school and she's already skipping class? Is this normal behavior for her? Is everything alright at home?" I took the phone away from my head and looked at it for a moment. _The nerve of this bitch, making assumptions._

"With all due respect, what goes on at home is none of your business, Mrs. Richardson... Anymore questions?" I spat, growing upset. I could hear that she was about to say something else, but I hung up before she could. I sighed, and leaned on the captain's desk, with my head in my hands.

 _It's way too early for this shit!_ I thought, shaking my head.

"You okay?" Anderson asked, still standing by his office door.

I took my hands down and nodded. "Yeah... I'm okay. May I go back to work now, Sir?" I asked, feeling defeated. I couldn't believe my little sister was already acting up.

This is the same shit that stressed our mother out and drove her into the ground. And here I am, making all these sacrifices in order to try and keep her out of the system and on the right track, but this is how she repays me?

Anderson looked at me for a moment, before smiling and opening the door. "Go ahead. Try not to let whatever that was, get to you okay?" He advised.

I forced a smile, nodded and walked out of his office.

I bit the inside of my cheek, as I walked back to the dining room. It's something that I do in order to contain my anger... Sort of a coping mechanism I started in the military. I wished we could have our cellphones in the building, because I wanted to text Aria and cuss her smooth out. Just wait till I get off work, tonight! I was going to have a serious talk with her later.

I took a deep breath before walking into the dining room. Williams looked at me, as I walked in and stood next to him, by the wall. I think my frustration was still showing because the first thing he asked was,

"You alright?" I held a hand up and closed my eyes. I really didn't want to talk about it, and it was really none of his business.

Williams looked at me for a second and sighed. "Well, let's get these inmates back to their housing unit, okay?" He said, and I nodded in silence.

We had the inmates clean up, did count, and escorted them back to their unit for recreation. We sat at Williams's desk, overseeing the inmates as they had their hour of recreation. He took a water out of the mini fridge, next to his desk, and took a moment to point out how the inmates were separated into certain groups.

"It's always black with black, brown with brown, and there are four groups of white inmates. The white supremacists, the Russians, the Irish, and the bikers." He pointed at each group, individually. "There's been a lot of tension between the Russians and the bikers lately, so you always want to keep a vigilant eye on those guys." He explained, as I scanned the large group of inmates.

"So, are they the Sons Of Anarchy?" I asked motioning towards the bikers. I remembered Captain Anderson mentioning something about them earlier in this morning's briefing. I noticed one of them looking at me. He was wearing a black skullcap, but I could tell by his beard that he had blonde hair. His intense, blue gaze made me uncomfortable, so I quickly looked back at Williams. That was weird. It was completely out of character for someone to make me feel uncomfortable, just by looking at me.

"Yeah, they aren't really that bad, unless someone tries them. They really just want to do their time and get out. So, I'm sure they won't give you a hard time. The ones you should be worried about, are the white supremacists. It's not easy being black, and working with racist inmates." He explained, taking a swig of water.

"Tuh, It ain't easy being black at all." I shot back, jokingly, before looking back up and noticing that the blonde inmate had turned his attention to a card game, between a funny looking Latino inmate, and a heavyset white guy, with long gray hair and a pot belly. I sighed, as my mind went back to Aria. That girl is gonna get it, when I get off work. I thought, shaking my head.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I will post pictures of my characters on my tumblr, so if you want to see my muses, feel free to check out my tumblr. My name is stoneysfandom.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story, as much as I am going to enjoy writing it. I can't wait to see the reviews and feedback, from my readers. Im anxious to see how you all take to my story!**

 **5 or more reviews, and I'll update. Just for the first chapter, so I can kinda see how people like it.**


	2. Author's note

**Hey readers,**

 **I know I haven't updated yet, and I sincerely apologize for that. I recently broke my iPhone (I write all of my stories in my iPhone) and I plan to get that fixed as soon as possible. I've also been SWAMPED at work, but promise I haven't forgotten about this story. Right now, I want to take the time out to reply to you guys' reviews and questions on my first chapter.**

 **1\. Lil-B-Rebel asked: Has Tara taken the children with her? Can't wait for more.**

 **Unfortunately, Abel and Thomas aren't in this fan fiction. I do plan to put them in my future stories, though:)**

 **2\. SparkleMichele said: I am excited to see where the story lads with Naima and Jax. Keep up the good work. Proud of you.**

 **Thank you so much for your support. It really means a lot to me, having you as my proofreader.**

 **3\. Katannc said: Awesome start, you have my attention... is there an Abel and Thomas in this story? Tara doing her residency her and Jax are younger? More please.. soon.**

 **Didn't put the boys in this story, although I do plan on it for future stories:) Also, Tara doing her residency just means she got a job at the hospital in Chicago. This story is set between season three and four, when the SOA are in prison. So to answer your question, no. Jax and Tara aren't young in this story. I'm glad you like it, hopefully I can keep your attention.**

 **4\. Tiffany said: I'm liking how the story** **is going so far. Update soon.**

 **Thanks, love. Update coming as soon as possible:)**

 **5\. Primesgirl said: I can't wait for more. I'm not a Tara fan. I'm glad to see another interracial story. Please update.**

 **Tara's not really my favorite either, so I feel you on that one. And this is just one of many interracial stories to come, so stay tuned:)**

 **6\. decadenceofmysoul said: Awesome start.**

 **Thank you!**

 **7\. Nell4603 said: Yes! I needed a new story and like where this is headed. I love that you were inspired by SparkleMichele, she is my favorite. I don't see many stories written by black women as I would like, so please keep it up. We need you. Hope you update soon.**

 **Thank you, sweetie! All this positive feedback is giving me so much life! SparkleMichele is my favorite as well. I love how her stories seem to just come together so well. An update is coming as soon as possible:)**

 **8\. bikey said: Good job... I like it... please keep going? Maybe some Sons against skins fight over her.**

 **Thank you, so much! And that may be an idea to consider... hmmmm. :)**

 **9\. Emmalock93 said: Awesome start so far. Can't wait to see what happens.**

 **Thank you! Stay tuned.**

 **10\. IRENELOVE83 said: Yasss! Another black lead for fine ass Jackson Teller. I cant wait for more.**

 **I know right!? I felt that another swirl story was just what the soa fandom needed. Update coming soon, stay tuned:)**

 **Thank you all for your positive reviews! I can't wait to get my phone fixed, so I can update for you guys. I promise I will have chapter two up as soon as I can.**

 **-StoneyC :)**


End file.
